


【殤凜】這回真要從良

by feiro7



Series: 東離劍遊紀 [1]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiro7/pseuds/feiro7
Summary: 前言：1.此篇為噗浪@jenny72937太太的點文。2.題目是：「如果有天凜雪鴉忽然變成了一個正直善良的正義人士，殤不患的反應會如何」。3.一開始看到題目只想到「那應該是頭被砸到，藉機裝瘋(?)」的套路──
Relationships: 殤凜 - Relationship
Series: 東離劍遊紀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145138





	【殤凜】這回真要從良

這對東離而言是足以寫進史冊中的一段。  
貪汙腐敗的官員無論在哪個國家朝代都存在，西幽時見得多，倒也見怪不怪。怪的是這些貼滿各大城鎮大街小巷的告示，各個點名並將他們所犯之罪刑鉅細靡遺昭告天下，有收賄的、私吞賑災款、侮辱民女、權勢者犯事後栽贓嫁禍給平民等，喪盡天良之行五花八門，唯一相同的是落款皆為掠風竊塵。

最近半年酒館內、天橋下以及聚集最多人潮的廣場，若有說書人在無不是歌頌那位，與英雄成了同義詞的「義賊」，雖說是賊但其實只濟貧，至於用的銀兩是不是過往劫的富就不好說了。  
近日殤不患甚至覺得那人快被當成神明在拜，媲美包公任何陳年冤案都能翻，民生上協助地方改良農耕法增加收穫等等族繁不及備載。  
雖說傳言難免有誇大成分，但如果真去考證基本上都確有其事，給他的飛鴿傳書寫的就是這種，撇除加油添醋的部分，那人只是在用自身頂尖的知識及智謀行善。

殤不患經過的每個城鎮，或多或少都能瞧見那一張張「罪狀」，無論那些被點名的「惡人」派多少人手去撕毀，過沒多久又會再被貼上。而那些人也都在公告後的不久遭獲他們應得的下場，或許是來自朝廷刑部、或許是只能用「報應」一詞概括，人民見此無不喊句大快人心。  
唯劍客一路上默默數著數，告示上不重複的一共四十個人名，加上那人給自己的飛鴿傳書五十九封，一共九十九件。

※

「殤大俠究竟是不喜歡我哪一點呢？」言者語氣裡沒有低落，當真疑惑不解得向他請教。

「你倒是說說，你有哪一點值得人喜歡？」  
殤不患毫不留情得反問，此時他點的烤羊串上桌，香氣四溢令人胃口大開。  
凜雪鴉則單手撐頰，微偏過腦袋似在思考，不一會泛起的笑如暖春，見此殤不患面上不動，卻感嘴中佳餚竟有幾分食不知味。  
「臉？」凜雪鴉的回答雖是實話，這臉皮也是夠厚。  
任何人初見時，都會為其絕艷容顏有一瞬屏息，殤不患好幾回氣急敗壞得沒往對方臉上揍下去，還真不是因為他脾氣好。

沒再多理會對座之人，殤不患一手持竹籤咬下最後一塊肉，快速咀嚼後吞嚥下肚，另一手拿起桌上酒杯直接牛飲。趕緊吃飽上路，上回他全力施展流星步，也是逃得了那人的追蹤，即使只是一時。  
「果然還是因為我是個壞人？」  
殤不患起身要結帳離去時，聽見了這番凜雪鴉刻意的自言自語。  
「哦，挺有自知之明嘛，既然你都知道了，就不要再纏……」

「所以正直的殤大俠認為：『人一生中只要做過壞事，即使改過自新也不值得被原諒』？」  
這人最麻煩的就是那雙眼睛，有時更勝那三寸不爛之舌，明明自身虛實難辨，同時又能辨天下之虛實。  
就在殤不患思索該如何回答時，凜雪鴉付了兩人份的飯錢，先一步走出飯館。實在不想再欠那人任何一絲人情，他不得以只好跟上其腳步。  
小孩子都學過「孰人無過」的道理，殤不患自認稱不上正人君子，遑論足以斷論他人的聖賢之輩。當他得出結論，不禁深深嘆了口長氣，走在前頭的凜雪鴉也剛好回過頭。  
「身為『掠風竊塵』的你說這話實在沒什麼底氣，可確實有幾分道理。」  
「不能說是功過相抵，但如果做了幾件壞事，就做同樣數量的好事的話，即使是你用餘生也足以償還吧？」

令殤不患感到意外，是默默聽完他誠懇答覆的凜雪鴉，雙眸半歛、收起笑意，像是在認真考慮般、面無表情的表情。  
見對方抽出腰間的煙管自顧自點燃，這沉默的空檔裡殤不患多次想自己是不是可以走人，腳還是老實得停留在原地。就在凜雪鴉吐出第二口白煙，方才一切像是幻覺解除，那人又賣乖似得偏著腦袋，嗓甜且笑得沒心沒肺道：  
「就算不患這麼說，可我這人記憶力不太好，實在想不起自己至今究竟做過多少壞事，不患也不會記得自己吃過幾塊燒餅吧？」

「啪」一聲是他理智線斷線的聲音。

「啊啊──你這人怎麼這麼麻煩啊！！」  
他的音量大到經過的路人多看了他們兩眼，殤不患雙手胡亂撓著自個腦袋，是因為說完大道理後的羞恥感湧上，加上對方的輕浮態度。這種時候不是應該受到感悟，他走他的贖罪之路，我找我的藏劍之地，數年之後有緣重逢再一起喝個酒，提起這段這讓傳奇盜賊改邪歸正的美談嗎。  
「那就由我幫你挑個吉利數字吧，就一百件。」

陷入自暴自棄狀態的殤不患，腦中想起的是與凜雪鴉初見時，對方單方面定下莫名其妙的交換條件，也是因為如此才害得他連到了東離依舊麻煩接二連三，故這個當下他只是想以其人之道，還治其人之身。  
「一百？」  
「當你做完一百件善事，且再也不行惡之時，我就會喜歡你啦。」  
聞言的凜雪鴉赤眸微瞠，連吐出白煙的嘴也忘了闔上，竟露出如此有失儀態的動搖表情，但殤不患認定其一定又是在裝模作樣。  
「好，我們一言為定。」  
隨即恢復平時模樣的凜雪鴉笑道，乖巧得留在原地揮手與殤不患道別，這回也真的沒有再偷偷跟上。

「啊，忘了還飯錢。」  
大約過了半天殤不患才想起，那餐還只有他吃肉喝酒，凜雪鴉只點了杯茶。

直到夜晚投宿客棧，躺進溫暖的床鋪，他半夜突然睜開眼睛，終於對於自己最後的發言越想越不對勁，雖然是順著一開始話題才會用「喜歡」這個字眼，後悔總在夜深人靜時，殤不患有自身晚節不保的預感。但下一秒又豁達得想，反正這條件嚴苛對方也不可能辦到，是吧？  
這一夜無夢，不再受被某盜賊跟蹤的焦慮，讓他睡得特別香。

※

自上次一別，至今一年過去，以掠風竊塵名義執行的善事一共九十九件。  
「行事極端也該有個限度啊！」即使想如此抱怨，但除了定期以飛鴿傳書報告所做所為外，那人是再沒出現在自己面前。

這一日天色烏雲密佈，趕路的殤不患在雨勢傾盆前找了棵大樹躲雨，只是一介凡人的他並沒有預知能力，但也明白重逢之日將近。  
細不可聞的腳步聲由遠而近，這荒郊野外除泥土與雨水氣味，空氣中還多了一絲混雜薰香的煙草氣息。  
來者撐了一把顯眼的赤色紙傘，其姿態優雅、語調從容道：「共撐一把傘，大俠可願意？」

「不願意！九十九啊，現在才九十九，你別靠過來。」  
殤不患擺了擺手一臉嫌棄貌，語氣卻沒話語本身那般排斥。  
「就算真足百也不會吃了你，不用那樣防備，況且『朋友』間共撐一把傘也不算什麼善行。」凜雪鴉輕笑著收起傘，走至樹下與殤不患比肩，他隱約察覺某個詞彙有被刻意強調。

一年不見還真的有幾分想念，記憶停留在身旁人朝著自己揮手道別那一幕，殤不患忍不住以眼角餘光偷看著，這位各種意義上都將東離搞得天翻地覆的男子。  
注意到視線的凜雪鴉，噙著笑看向了殤不患，其目光實在過份坦然，令他一瞬間感到莫名心虛，便隨口將那個始終思考著的疑問問出口：  
「你真的沒再行惡？」

他忘不了，那人訴說著真正感興趣的是霸者尊嚴，欺騙、奪走那些惡人的傲慢之心，才能讓身為盜賊的自己體會至高的愉悅──邪門歪道，這是殤不患第一個感想。  
然而隨即，殤不患被自己閃過的念頭給嚇到，凜雪鴉那番津津樂道的模樣，他其實覺得挺耀眼的，就像是一直掩蓋的烏雲終於散去，皎潔滿月完全露臉。  
這就是著魔啊，無論自己或對方。

「我說沒有，不患就願意相信了嗎？」幾滴雨水順著銀髮梢滴落，殤不患來不及回答這意料之外的反問，凜雪鴉已接續道：  
「別問一個你不信任的人任何問題，那沒有意義，反之，你也不需要問。」  
那人說話的同時，嘴角的淺笑沒有一絲一毫的動搖。  
凜雪鴉從未對殤不患有過任何脾氣，畢竟從相遇之初就多次設計利用，那人實在沒有那個立場，而殤不患也深知只要稍微給點好臉色，凜雪鴉就會得寸進尺。

「抱歉，這的確是我不對，如果不相信你一年前就不該允諾那個條件。」  
殤不患困窘得搔了搔臉頰，即使凜雪鴉對他的態度總表現得圓滑，甚至到了隨便的程度。然而這次凜雪鴉可是二話不說，在這一年間四處奔走就為了殤不患一句輕率、有如戲言的承諾。

直視他的那雙赤眸裡的倒影，以及其睫毛上凝結的雨珠，讓殤不患後知後覺意識到他們之間的距離很近。  
「其實已經一百件了喔，剛剛我幫一群迷失之人指引方向。」凜雪鴉語氣裡有幾分孩子氣的邀功，聞言的殤不患則是陷入了短暫的沉默。

「噗哈──這算什麼啊？」最後殤不患還是忍不住笑出來。  
這人做了九十九件困難的善事，是讓說書人說上好幾年都說不完的豐功偉業，作為收尾的最後一件竟是這樣的舉手之勞。  
「勿以善小而不為啊。」絲毫不介意對方的取笑，凜雪鴉抽出腰間的煙管點燃，一會熟悉的白煙裊裊升起。  
「所以說是不是該兌現了？不患。」  
吮了口煙嘴吐出白煙，如此簡單的舉動若做的人長得好看就像幅畫，當煙霧吐盡時凜雪鴉嘴唇輕動，那以唇語訴說的詞句讓殤不患的心臟一時忘了跳動。

自古只聽過「女為悅己者容」，可從未聽聞「有盜為愛從良」，但再荒唐的現實擺在眼前也只能夠接受，更何況這回是自己起的頭，下定決心的殤不患這一刻選擇遵從本心，朝著眼前人伸出了手。  
或許是因為雨，也可能那人的體溫天生較低，當掌心觸碰到那人的臉頰時，來不及對微涼柔軟的觸感愛不釋手，這才剛出手殤不患就後悔了。  
一直以來言行舉止曖昧的都是凜雪鴉，或認真或玩笑把又羞又惱的殤不患耍得團團轉，但這是第一次凜雪鴉主動別開目光，加上輕咬下唇的微表情，且因膚色白皙泛起紅潤時尤為明顯。  
為此景內心大為動搖的殤不患，就這麼看著凜雪鴉緩緩閉上眼睛、似在等待──

「殤不患在這裡！玄鬼宗全員聽令，今日一定要替宗主報仇雪恨！」

就在殤不患騎虎難下，忽聞有人如此高喊道，隨即一連串急促腳步聲，不一會一群戴著面具的黑衣人將他們團團包圍。  
殺風景的極致也不過如此，放開凜雪鴉、拔出拙劍的殤不患心中是九成慶幸一成惋惜，故惱羞成怒般得回喊道：  
「啊啊！對，我就是殤不患！管你們是要報仇還是打劫，今天通通奉陪到底！」  
差點就衝動了，雖然栽在那人手上只是時間早晚的問題，但殤不患還是覺得太快了些，所幸眼前這群傢伙的出現正好替他消除雜念。

「欸，你不是剛剛那個男人嗎？」  
就在氣氛緊張、一觸即發，忽有一玄鬼宗殘黨指著凜雪鴉道：「剛剛告知我們殤不患所在的傢伙。」

殤不患緩慢得轉過頭，看向被指認的幕後黑手抽著煙管，還朝著他甜甜一笑。感到失望？覺得遭到背叛？都不是。一種意料之外、情理之中的恍悟感更勝這一切，殤不患壓抑住苦笑，佯裝咬牙切齒對著凜雪鴉罵道：「你這大騙子。」

「此言差矣。」  
凜雪鴉先是從容不迫得搖了搖手指，接著收斂起笑意得正色道：  
「善惡概念從來都是相對的，今天你的善在他人眼中也可能是惡，故我只是幫助了那些失去宗派的可憐之人，找到他們毀宗滅派的仇敵罷。」  
乍聽似是而非的歪理，即使做了再多善事去償還彌補，這人的本質還是當初那個騙他上魔脊山的鬼鳥。  
「胡說八道！這還是在給我添麻煩啊，那按照你的邏輯，對我而言你還是個壞人！根本沒有符合當初的約定！」  
這兩人無視曾經在東離令人聞風喪膽的玄鬼宗殘黨，自顧自得辯論了起來，雖然其中一方的嘴向來擅於顛倒是非黑白。

「就跟你說了是相對性啊，相對性。認為凡事非黑即白，這種極端想法很膚淺也很危險喔。」這回倒是正論，殤不患無法反駁。  
語畢凜雪鴉再次吮上煙嘴的同時，煙管揚起的煙霧顏色由白轉紫，接著他手一揮紫煙全數飄向了傻愣當場的玄鬼宗眾，直到那些吸到煙霧者「咚」一聲倒地，那是姍姍來遲的開戰信號。  
喊殺聲、怒罵此起彼落，拙劍一出瞬間震飛了殤不患四周的敵人，他卻不可思議得能清楚聽見混亂中那人清晰的話語。

「我答應你不再對蒼生行惡，我會一視同仁對所有人施予善行。」  
殤不患手中的劍朝著凜雪鴉的方向揮去，精準擊中了那人身後的偷襲者。

「我會參考普世價值的正義，或者說你的、你希望我所信奉的。」  
他看見那人青白的衣袖飛舞，靈巧的身法搭配煙管中燃起的烈焰，輕鬆擊退了自己背後一擁而上的玄鬼宗眾。

「但百密總有一疏，我可不是算無遺策的聖賢之輩，這其中的疏漏就由不患你多擔待了。」  
直到站著的人只剩凜雪鴉與殤不患，戴面具的黑衣人已全數倒地，雨也在不知不覺停了，重出的陽光灑在那抹銀白身影上，似乎有些耀眼。

「從今以後的掠風竊塵即是正義的夥伴，而凜雪鴉則是屬於殤不患一人之惡。」  
走至殤不患面前的凜雪鴉，一把拉過他的衣領，令人分不清是毒是火的吻，最後的餘韻是甜。  
殤不患閉上眼睛，按著對方的後腦勺加深親吻，他還是覺得有哪裡不對勁，卻又說不上來。

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 1.希望太太會喜歡。  
> 2.題目的答案是：「殤不患還是會覺得很困擾」。  
> 3.有玩一點金光和JOJO梗(?)，大概不明顯。


End file.
